Mahou Sensei Kaabii
by The Pink Kirby Ribbon
Summary: Kirby's way of life is abruptly altered when he is unwillingly transported to Mahora Academy! Kirby must either make friends or enemies of the class of 3-A and Negi Springfield, as he searches for a way back home! .:Kirby's half of the story:.anime X-over


**Disclaimer: Hey there all who read, I know it's a weird idea, but it just came to me. I sort of think it's a good idea to me, so yeah… Please enjoy yourselves! I do not own Kirby, Negima, or anything else **

**_Chapter 1_**

_**Magic doesn't mix well**_

Dreamland, a wondrous land that leaves the imagination speechless. The plains and fields spread farther than the skies could speak. The pure, clear water shimmers with the brilliance of the cleansed land. This land inhabited by many and among them lives the little puffball we known as Kirby.

For Kirby, this land seems routine as he wanders the land for his next adventure, or meal. Kirby can easily fend for himself let alone find food. Easily, he gathers fruit and fish to make his morning meal then continues through the day exploring. Kirby has explored mostly everywhere thought possible in Dreamland, Pop Star, or otherwise, but he can't help his sense of curiosity. His past adventures with many friends has given him strength to take on anything that opposed him.

Although he may not know the unexpected was sure to come, even Kirby knew that the tranquility of Dreamland would be interrupted by anyone who sees the land otherwise. Kirby knew his life would be a long battle of onslaught of evil just like his famous Italian, plumbing friend in the red. As the moon hovers over the land Kirby's expedition comes to an end and tomorrow waits for the dark skies to dissipate.

As Kirby sits out on the plains of the land, he begins to question his existence. Was he to fight anything that opposed peace? Was he to fight anything that sought power? The stars gave no answer; they only gave comfort and stalled the answer he was searching for. Meta-Knight had no different routine; training was his only agenda. Hoping to be the strongest was his only goal. King Dedede and his greed gave his own accord throughout the months.

The morning star signals a new day, and Kirby prepares for the same ordeal. Kirby is unsure why but his mind urges his body to head towards the Fountain of Dreams. His feet moves against his will. Unwittingly, he is lead to the celestial grounds of the Star Rod. The Star Rod emits a strange aura, a teal like aura. Kirby approaches the artifact as the glowing brightens.

Touching the rod reveals a intricate circle design on the ground. Kirby stutters and light surrounds his body. He scrambles to catch up with his mind, then suddenly falls backwards to find no end to this abyss. Sweeping lights can be found as he continues to fall; he finally lands on a cold unfamiliar ground.

Kirby is unaware to where he is or what his next action is. He doesn't even want to stand, let alone move. But sitting up he finds the world in slumber and only hovering lights glitter the area. Kirby finally inches forward and finds a building. He sees no lights except a dim light is fluttering and flickering, but he wanders elsewhere to find his bearings. Another building faces him, but much bigger with a staircase leading to the doors. Kirby is frightened to where he is, the unknown slightly give Kirby a chill, but curiosity killed the cat.

Kirby and his curiosity leads him everywhere, he has seen nothing but buildings everywhere, back to back. Nothing but darkness clouds his focus, and Kirby grows hungry by the second. Kirby fears searching more, he fears he will never gather his bearings if he goes through the dark in more unfamiliar territories.

The sun barely touches the sky and only a small tint of orange strikes the sky. Kirby sits near a large tree asleep exhausted from his touring in the dark. He can sense the sun's heat and wakes up to see the new land. He can see everything, but not clearly due to his lack of food and sleep. He travels to the building with the staircase he saw earlier at night, then climbs up. He looks out and sees everything that was thought to be unknown. Kirby finds buildings, trees, pathways, and many strange and new things that he has never seen before. Sounds emit with echoes and harmony, he hears many new sounds as well as familiar ones such as the birds and swaying trees. The hovering lights dim to darkness as the sun reveals itself through the clear horizon, the same as always.

Kirby is astounded by this new world. Although buildings cover the land, this new world appears beautiful in his eyes; the symmetry of the stairs and trees is unique in his eyes. He finds many metal objects moving back and forth. Small amounts of fear start to set in seeing and interacting to many new experiences as he hides behind the doors of the building. People walk in, conversing with one another. Kirby sees an elderly man speaking to a middle-aged man and a woman and one person smaller than the rest, but unable to see them.

"Well, lets keep our guards up until we know what were going up against." the elderly man speaks as his voice drifts to silence.

Kirby questions to their conversation. For now he disregards the conversation and maintains awareness to any other strangers that might come. Lights flash on to the building as soon as voices grows faint.

As the strangers gradually stop coming in, Kirby walks outside to see the early morning. A sigh of relief is released as he sits down on the stairs. Kirby slowly nods to sleep and sits peacefully as the heat of the sun and wind caress his weary body. He is thankful to stay alive for now; the rush of fending for dear life catches up to him. His body falters and he feels like a brick of lead. He soon notices something in the distance; he hears more coming and quickly rushes inside. He feels they are humans, but shorter and different approaching, coming through the doors. He views many people heading in many directions, upstairs, hallways from left to right. The sight of humans intrigue Kirby. He notices the crowd mainly consisted of girls, but looks out to the outside as a loud bell sounds.

The crowd gradually stops coming once more and Kirby feels secure as he heads outside again. He quickly gains insight that the metal objects is transportation for the hordes of humans coming to and fro. But as soon as he figured, he feels something awkward affecting the ground. Kirby sense small tremors, weak but constant heading towards him gradually getting stronger and louder. Kirby looks forward to see a mass of people stampeding towards the doors.

Startled beyond belief, Kirby rushes inside and runs up a random hallway and runs to a room. He quickly slides the doors open then closes as the stampede rampages through the halls. He looks behind him, to examine the room. He sees many girls conversing, walking everywhere, or otherwise. Kirby is scared beyond reason and sneaks and sidles by the walls to the front of the room. He feels watched as he tries to hide, Kirby notices a black longhaired girl looking over the class in a glare. Kirby manages to sneak behind the podium at the front of the classroom as he gathers his breath.

As moments pass, and the crowd gathers to their seats, he hears the door slam open as a voice projects throughout the room.

"Thank god! I was almost late for a sec!" A voice exclaims,

"Asuna-san, you shouldn't stay up late just to study." another voice says in a calming personality,

Kirby overhears the conversation, hoping no one finds him. He immediately memorizes any names or voices heard in the room

"Asuna-san, that is very irresponsible for you to stay up late just to catch up with the rest us," a commanding, superior voice belts out, "You could have disturbed Negi-sensei's peaceful slumber!"

"Iincho-san, shut up for once in your life!" Asuna responds,

"What did you say!?"

Kirby can feel the tension between the two, the class begins to roar with excitement over the two students. The two belt out words at one another.

"Uh-oh, they're at it again, huh Set-chan?" the familiar voice states

"I suppose so, should I intervene Oji-sama? " Setsuna suggests,

"Come on Set-chan! Call me Konoka like you used to!" Konoka pleads,

"Gomen nasai Oji-sama but I cannot, it would be disrespectful of me."

Kirby is holding on for dear life hoping nothing else happens. He hopes that the conflict still flares and conversing among the students until the day is out and the room is empty. But speak of the devil, the doors open as a young boy enters the room and the class starts to settle down. Kirby panics to the new conditions that are put in place, as the boy sets his items on the podium.

A voice shouts out throughout the entire room,

"Kiritsu!"

Kirby hears chairs scraping across the floor as the many sounds signal that they rise out of their chairs,

"Rei!"

Kirby hears the soft rustle of clothes as the entire class shout,

"Ohayo gozaimasu Negi-Sensei!"

Kirby was slightly startled by the greeting, as he memorizes the boy is known as Negi,

"Tyakuseki!"

Kirby hears the scraping of chairs once more signaling that they have sat down.

"Ohayo, everyone." Negi greets "Now continuing from yesterday…"

Kirby tunes out Negi's lecture to the class. He grows curious of the items set on the podium. Kirby reaches up and swiftly takes a book then flips through the pages; he is unable to read any of the characters or symbols on the pages.

Kirby continues his attempt to comprehend the book as Negi decides to switch topics. Negi notices something slightly wrong as he scans the podium.

"Uh-oh, it seems that I forgot my book." He informs the class,

"Negi-sensei, here you can borrow my book." as Ayaka suggest, handing over her book,

"Oh, why thank you Iincho-san." He responds, taking her book

"Kiss up…" Asuna mumbles faintly.

Negi places his previous book on the podium. Kirby spots the other book and swaps the books in order to understand this new, bizarre world. Kirby skims through the book, struggling to comprehend any of the word. Negi begins to teach as he spots his book on the podium. He bluntly stops his lecture.

"That's awkward…" Negi ponders out loud,

"What is?" Ayaka immediately responds to Negi's predicament,

"I found my book right here." As he shows the class, his book,

The class begins to snicker, giggle, and smirk,

"Negi's losing it." One voice mumbles as she snickers.

"At least you found your book, right Negi-sensei?" As Ayaka tries to ease him,

"I-I guess so," he stutters

Class has finally reached the middle of the day, as Kirby has fallen asleep. Negi continues the class as normal. Kirby wakes up and looks out to the clock noticing the big hand has moved to a different position. Kirby's desire is to go home so he can eat, Negi reveals a convinced expression in his speech.

Kirby constantly daydreams about food. He dreams about cake, watermelons, eggs, or anything edible to eat. Negi walks back to the podium in a trance-like state as he unwittingly trips over a trap set by the Narutaki twins.

"Sucker…" Fuuka mutters under her breath,

Kirby feels quick tension for an unknown cause, his instincts kick in to the sudden moment. Then a massive crash emits through the classroom to the floor and Negi staggers to get up. Everyone runs to him in concern after a few giggles, and looks at his general direction.

"Ow… I'm okay, it's not serious." Negi attempts to reassure everyone.

Everyone remains quiet and still stares at the front. All eyes face past Negi,

"What's wrong?" He questions,

Yue points towards the fallen podium. Negi looks in her pointed direction and discovers what they were curious about. Kirby looks back knowing that he has been discovered. Unknown to what his next move is Kirby can only stare at the strangers with curious expressions. Negi makes the first remark with a fearful expression

"Wh-who are you?"

**And that's the end of this chapter. But look out because Negi's half of the story will explain this little incident called Hoshi no Negima.**

**Next Chapter- Chapter 2: Strange Encounter**

**Please Review! **


End file.
